


St. Patrick's Day

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, for like half a second - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Basically just the Winchesters and their Angels celebrating Saint Patrick's Day. Fluffy with a hint of angst. Enjoy.All of my fics can be found on my wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad, broken up into two parts for Saint Patrick's Day. I put the two parts together to post on here.

Hey Sammy," Dean called to his moose of a brother, "We should celebrate today."

Sam sighed, looking down at his bland breakfast. "Why should we celebrate today? Last time I checked, Thursday was not a day to be celebrated."

Dean grinned wildly, "It's St. P's Day Sammy! And there's an Irish bar not too far from here. We should go!" Sam groaned, "Dean, we are not going to a bar just because it's St. Patrick's Day. And since when do you ever want to celebrate an actual holiday?"

Dean ignored Sam's question and instead tried to bribe him. "What if we invite Gabrieeeell?" Dean asked in a sing-song voice.

At the mention of Gabriel's name, the archangel popped into the room, sitting right on Sam's lap.

"You called?" Gabriel said with a smirk, snapping his fingers, causing a lollipop to appear between his lips.

Sam, seeing the position Gabriel was in and feeling the tightening in his pants, quickly picked Gabriel up and sat him on the floor next to the desk.

Dean smirked and asked Gabriel if he wanted to come to the Irish bar with him and Sam. "I'd love to come along, Dean-o. But if you invite me, you gotta invite my baby bro too," Gabriel replied, smirking at the blush that arose on Dean's face.

"Fine," Dean grumbled, "Dear Castiel, I pray for you to get your feathery-" Dean stopped when he heard the familiar flapping of wings.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, his blue eyes locked on Dean, completely ignoring the other two beings in the room.

Dean looked up and smiled brightly. "Heya Cas. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to an Irish bar a few towns over. We're celebrating St. Patrick's Day there," Dean explained.

Cas tilted his head slightly. Confused, he asked, "What is St. Patrick's Day? What does it have to do with Irish bars?"

Dean sighed and explained the traditions to Cas. "St. Patrick's day celebrates the death of Saint Patrick, a saint of Ireland. We also wear green today so people don't pinch us. If you don't wear green, you can be pinched." Dean demonstrated this by pinching Sam's arm, which quickly earned a possessive growl from Gabe.

"Oh, touchy-touchy aren't we Gabe?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam glared at both his brother and Gabriel. "I'm not your property Gabe," Sam snapped, finally done with the archangel's tricks, "We're not dating, nor are we doing anything that would make someone think otherwise."

Upon hearing these words, the smirk fell off of Gabriel's face and it turned apologetic and sorrowful. He ran after Sam, who was leaving to get in the car.

"Well then," Dean said awkwardly to Cas, "We should give them time alone. In the mean time, you need to change your clothes." This caused Castiel to look down at his usual attire in confusion and possessiveness. "What's wrong with my trench coat?" He asked grumpily.

"It's not green. I don't want you to get pinched like Sammy." Dean said, blushing after he realized how that sounded. Thankfully, Cas didn't notice. Instead, he just snapped his fingers, changing the usual tan colored trench coat to an emerald green one. "Better?" He asked Dean.

"Better," Dean confirmed, admiring Castiel. A few awkward moments passed before Dean got up and headed in the direction of the door. "Come on, Cas! We gotta leave now!" He called to Castiel, who was following behind Dean slowly.

Once everyone was settled into the Impala, Sam and Dean in the front two seats as per usual, they headed off, on their way to celebrate St. Patrick's Day.

~

Dean pulled into the bar's parking lot, glancing at the sign and snorted at the very creative (*sarcasm*) name. The old, beaten down sign read: Patty's Irish Bar.

The two hunters, both paired with their proper Angel, hopped out of the car and walked into the bar. Almost immediately, both Sam and Castiel covered their ears due to the loud noise.

"Come on, Sammy, don't be such a spoilsport!" Dean shouted over the people's laughs and conversations, "I'm gonna go get a drink. Cas, you're comin' with me." Dean grabbed Castiel by the wrist and dragged him to the bar.

"What would you two handsome boys like tonight?" The blonde female bartender asked them, leaning over slightly to give them a good view of her breasts.

Cas' eyes widened and he looked nervously at Dean, not knowing how to react. "Two beers please," Dean said sharply to-he glanced down at her name tag-Molly. Castiel looked gratefully at Dean for handling the awkward situation.

When Molly came back with their beers, Dean chugged his and quickly asked for another one, practically inhaling that one as well.

Castiel on the other hand, sipped slowly at his, glancing over to where Sam and Gabriel had finally pulled their heads out of their butts and were now making out passionately in the corner. Cas nudged Dean, grinning and pointing at the pair. The hunter sighed and reached into his pocket, giving Castiel, who was still grinning smugly, a wad of money. "Fine," Dean grumbled, "I just thought it would take them a bit longer. I guess I was wrong."

There was a moment of awkward tension between the pair as they both stared into each other's brightly colored eyes, forest green clashing with ocean blue. Then, Dean took a deep breath and gently put his hand of Castiel's stubble-covered cheek.

"Is this okay?" He asked the Angel in a whisper. Castiel stared into his forest green eyes for a moment longer before crushing their mouths together.

Soon after, they were forced to separate, foreheads leaning against each other and both of them gasping for air.

Then Castiel smiled and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," before molding their mouths together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many months ago and I like to think that my writing has greatly improved since then, both in factors of length and quality. All of my fanfics currently posted are in order from oldest to newest so stay tuned for better, more recent ones!


End file.
